


The Chains of Omegas

by AnimeGeek2020



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGeek2020/pseuds/AnimeGeek2020
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was born an omega, one who was barely noticed and took his medicine when his heat came. He went to work with his friends, those who cared. Aomine, a alpha, and Kagami, a beta, always watched out for him. Then, he met an alpha who turned his life upside down.Kuroko was suddenly chained by this rare occurrence. He met a boy younger than him by six years. Akashi Seijuro was at the age of seventeen and Kuroko at the age of twenty-three. they were fated pairs, but this was a dangerous situation.*Edited Version of my Wattpad Version*
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Haizaki Shougo/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya made his way through the crowded streets of Kyoto, weaving through towards his workplace. He stopped to look up at his large workplace building, sighing a moment before he went to enter.

This was the Akashi corporation, one of the biggest companies in Japan and to be run, single-handedly, by one family. The family consisted of alphas married in omegas. According to different sources, the Akashi lineage has not had an omega born from their pairs before.

Kuroko was an omega who had the tendency to "disappear". He was born from a family of betas and a rare instance of an omega being born from betas. Of course, this came with struggles with his health. On another topic, this also gave him strong morals about the secondary genders. He believed that secondary genders should not control their lives and if they could do things or if they could not do things.

Today was the day he was going to get a promotion. Today was an important meeting with the company head to present an important project. Him, Aomine Daiki, and Kagami Taiga.  
His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend, Kagami. He looked over, the redhead rushing towards him as the elevator doors opened.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami hollered, grinning like an idiot as he joined him. Kagami was Kuroko's beta coworker who noticed Kuroko for his qualities. He even helped the omega catch the attention of their boss.  
"Good morning Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked up at him with his usual flat look. "Ready for work?" He asked, stepping into the elevator and clicking the button to their floor.

"Yeah! Do you think Ahomine will be late?" He asked, blushing a little with a dorkish smirk. He adjusted a bit, excited to see their boss. He may or may not have feelings for the lazy man, although his heart seemed to tell him that he did.

"Are you worried? How unusual." Kuroko said, staring up innocently. "Do you like him that much?" He teased, tilting his head like he didn't know. This made Kagami red in embarrassment, stuttering to find a rebuttal.

"What?! I-I don't!" Kagami went to playfully hit him, but was stopped when he heard Aomine speak. They both then realized that the elevator had stopped and they were met face to face with their boss.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, lazily sticking his pinkie into his ear. Aomine was an alpha, giving him the edge to receive one of the many manager positions. Aomine had a lazy personality and didn't care much for the alpha social standing, so he was a person the pair easily got along with.

"N-nothing sir." Kagami said, embarrassed. He wondered how much the alpha had heard. Aomine laughed, heading into the elevator as they stepped out. He turned to them and waved a hand, the other moving to click a floor button.

"Get to work. That proposal has to be completed by the business dinner with the boss and his son." Kagami and Kuroko turned to look at the other, responding with confident smiles.

"Yes sir."

"Yes boss!"

The elevator doors closed, the pair turning to go to their separate cubicles with short dismissals. Kuroko sighed as he set his bag down, taking his seat. He turned his computer on and logged in, humming as he clicked on a couple things. He stared at their proposal and began to go through it, fixing through any mistakes. Kuroko was very excited because he normally would not be able to have this possibility. He had this chance because he had two fantastic co-workers who really cared, who valued him for who he was not not what he was. The thought made him smile.

Kuroko proceeded to send Kagami his portion of the proposal, Kagami returning the favor with his own. From there, they continued to bounce back and forth until the day was coming to a close. Kuroko sighed and leaned back a little, setting the stack of papers in his briefcase.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi Satsuki called out, almost skipping into his cubicle, her breasts bouncing. She was an omega and Aomine's personal secretary. She was good at her job and a reliable person. "Aomine-kun wants to see you. It's time."

Kuroko got up, fixing his tie and grabbing his briefcase before heading to Aomine's office. He knocked, waiting for a response before entering. Kagami was already there and ready, looking over with a smile. Aomine stood from his desk and looked between them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! Let's rock this." Kagami said with a grin, excited.

"Let's do this." Kuroko responded as the three of them left the office. They all entered a taxi, a bit awkward due to them being a bit squished together, but fine overall. They all conversed about how they would be able to get a promotion and how they should celebrate if they did. This conversation was cut short however, the driver informing them they had arrived. When they got out, Aomine paying the driver, they all gawked at the restaurant. It was a five star restaurant and would be heavy on the wallet. The cheapest item on the menu was probably $200 USD!

They entered and went up to the front desk, Aomine taking control and telling the host about their reservation.

"We have a reservation with Akashi Masaomi." Aomine said, the host looking at his reservation booking. After some confirmation, he gave a small smile And nodded for a younger waiter to escort them.

"Level ten, room 1003." He gave a small bow as the younger waiter walked over and took them to their reservation. The three followed, unnerved at the look of the restaurant. It was clear that the bottom floor contained lower-high class and the richer you are, the higher floor and more private the areas become. Of course, the Akashi's claimed top floor with a private room that included a bar, private bathroom, and a few waiters on hold at all times.

"Here you are sirs." The waiter gestured to the door, then proceeded to knock. He opened it soon after, revealing the head of the Akashi Corp. and a teen with bright red hair. They both turned their attention, Masaomi giving a professional smile.

"Welcome Aomine Daiki." The Masaomi spoke, standing up. Of course, he expected Aomine to walk over and shake his hand. The indigo haired main did just that, giving him a firm handshake.  
"Akashi-san, nice to finally meet you. These are my co-workers, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya." Aomine gestured to each of them as he spoke their names. Kagami went first, bowing and shaking his hand, Kuroko not following far behind. They were then introduced to the teen within the Akashi party.

"Meet my son, Seijuro." Masaomi smiled, the redhead standing and bowing. He smiled at them, his eyes sharp, his pose stern and high. Kuroko stared at the ruby eyes that seemed to run across the employees, sending tingles into his stomach when Seijuro's eyes ran over his body.

"Nice to meet you." He then began to shake their hands in the same order, reaching Kuroko last. As their hands met, a spark seemed to shock both of them and run through their bodies. Instantly, Kuroko felt hot and bothered, his knees buckling underneath him. He fell to his knees, covering his mouth.

'No! No! Why now?!' Kuroko thought to himself. His heat was supposed to be in a few weeks, not today. Kagami was one of the first to react, quickly pulling Kuroko from a stunned Seijuro. 

"Kuroko!" Kagami looked at him, then clicked his tongue. He picked him up bridal style, quickly bowing his head and allowing Aomine to step between the alphas and the omega. Aomine covered his nose, glancing back and telling Kagami to go quickly.

"Take Kuroko home.." Aomine spoke, only for it to be affirmed by the eldest Alpha. He seemed unaffected, calm and collected as he took his original seat.

"Please do. That omega should not be here, especially in a room full of alphas. " He said, gesturing for Aomine and Seijuro to take their seats. Of course, he didn't believe omegas should be where Alphas were. He had an alpha superiority complex and it was pushed as a moral within his family.

Seijuro however, had a different reaction in that moment. He felt like he could go into rut anytime with the scent of vanilla floating from the omega. He didn't want him to be taken by the beta, his eyes trained on them as they left the privacy of the room. He turned to speak, but was cut off before he could say much.

"Seijuro, sit down." Masaomi called out, the teen being the only one who hadn't taken their seat already. Seijuro listened, quickly taking his position around the table as the conversation of the proposal began. Luckily, Aomine made sure to know every part of it, considering he was the boss and lead on it. He would probably also be the only one to get a promotion because of the incident. Kagami might have a chance.. but he doubted Kuroko would.

Seijuro's thoughts moved in another direction. He would remember Kuroko's name. The spark that was between them. The warm that tingled the hand the omega had touched. He concluded a couple things inside his thoughts, staring at the expensive meal in front of him.

'Kuroko Tetsuya.. I need him. I crave him.. my omega.'

\------

Kagami rushed Kuroko home, taking a taxi. He apologized to the driver and gave him extra, knowing he'd have to remove the scent from the car. Kagami made sure Kuroko was as relaxed as possible as they ventured to the omega's apartment. Once there, he used Kuroko's keys to enter, moving to take his shoes off and close the door behind them. The first thing he did was take the omega into his room and onto the bed.

"K..kagami-kun.." Kuroko groaned, sweat rolling down his forehead. As the bigger male comforted him, hushing him softly, he undressed Kuroko to his boxers and shirt. The bluenette groaned, his vision growing blurry as he took heat suppressants Kagami had managed to obtain during this situation.

"Shhh.. your okay Kuroko. Shhhh." Kagami hushed him once again, tucking him into the bed. He placed his hand on his cheek gently and Kuroko leaned against it. Now that he was away from Seijuro and couldn't see, smell, or hear him, his body seemed to collapse out of exhaustion. His body had never felt like this before, his body felt electrified once he had made contact and there was a dull ringing now that he was away from the short redhead.

"Th.. thank you.. Kaga...mi.." Kuroko managed to mutter a thank you before he fell asleep, the dissent exhaustion catching up to himself. He would think about this unnerving situation when he woke up.  
Kagami was thinking the same thing. How odd this situation was and how unusual it was for Kuroko to go into heat. They were often regulated and he made sure to take his medicine, taking a couple days off before it was supposed to start as well. He just hoped this wouldn't affect his health too much, normal heats being hard enough on his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko paced around his apartment, biting his lip slightly. After the incident with Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko took a few days to verify if his heat had come early, or if it was just a false alarm. Luckily for him, his body did not take too much of a toll. Just a slight fever for a day. Of course, this whole situation was unique, him and Kagami did research on why this might have happened. At some point, Kagami found an article on “Fated Pairs”. Everything seemed to fit into place; the feelings he had in his body, the heat like reaction, and the thought of Akashi Seijuro being his soulmate..

He'd be stuck. He did not want to be forced into a relationship due to some superstition. He wanted to be able to pick and choose who was going to be his mate, despite their secondary gender, whether they were poor or rich. It was his decision-

He jumped as a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He turned towards it, then sighed a little, having no interest in having human communication at the moment. The knocks seemed to continue, which he then decided to at least see who was bothering him at this hour. He walked quietly to the door, then looked through the peephole. There were two men at that moment; the one in the front seemed to be as tall as Kagami, had black raven hair, a beauty mark under his cheek, and had a friendly smile on his face; the one behind him was tall, his face being cut off, but Kuroko could tell he had long purple hair and seemed to be.. snacking?

“Kuroko-san. Please open the door, we only want to talk.” Kuroko jumped, a bit confused on how the ravenette knew he was behind the door. It.. freaked him out a little. He sighed softly and slowly opened the door, the chain latch keeping it from going too far.

"Yes?" Kuroko peeked out a little, looking at both their features once again. This time, it was easier to see the tall purple haired man. His focus seemed to be elsewhere and to stuff his face full of potato chips. This got on his nice looking suit, but again, he did not seem to care about it. 

“Good afternoon Kuroko-san. Are you doing well?” The raven haired man asked, keeping the friendly smile on his lips.

"I am.. But who's asking?" Kuroko responded back, a bit weary of the two men in front of him. At this moment, he could not tell what their secondary gender was nor could he tell what their intentions were. He was definitely a bit freaked out, especially at the thought that the titian could probably break through the small chain separating them. 

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya, this is my friend Murasakibara Atsushi. We're here to collect you for our boss, Akashi Seijuro." He said, reaching his hand out. "Please come with us." He did not want to be rude, but Kuroko slammed the shut right away, locking the door. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the name, his body shivering. He himself did not understand this reaction, but he did not want to deal with this right now. 

"Kuroko-san! Please open the door!" Himuro called out, knocking again. “We aren’t here to hurt you. Akashi-san just wants to see you.” Kuroko gulped softly and moved away from the door, then towards his room. He made sure to grab his phone on the way and send a text to Kagami. He knew he was working, but he was genuinely scared.

'Two men are here saying they want to take me to Akashi Seijuro, under his orders. I know you’re busy with work, but I do not think they will leave without me.’ Kuroko sent the text, then sat on his bed. He pulled the blanket over his head, flinching as he heard the knocking slowly becoming banging. He was glad Kagami texted almost right away;

'Whoa. I'll come over right away, I'll bring Aomine too. Don't open the door.' Kuroko gave a soft smile in relief, although it did not last long with the banging and jiggling of his door. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding his phone. He just repeated “Don’t come in” in his mind, hoping his friends would hurry soon. When he heard that the noise had stopped and the commotion replaced with a voice of a certain blue haired man, he grew excited. He climbed from his bed and walked towards the door; which seemed to be a bit.. Lopsided, and stood behind it to listen in on the conversation.

"Leave. Tetsu ain't going with you to meet an alpha by himself. " Aomine said with glaring intensely, crossing his arms as if he was trying to prove a point. From his view, he hated alphas who acted like they were everything because of their secondary gender. It was ridiculous to put value on something so trivial. So what if there were only so many alphas and omegas? That just means they aren’t needed considering betas can have kids too. Normal kids. 

"Please. Seijuro-san wishes to see him. He doesn't want to hurt Kuroko-san." Himuro told him, keeping the same friendly smile on his lips. It didn’t seem to be as genuine as when he spoke with Kuroko, but he kept it for professional reasons. 

"I don't give a fuck. You already messed his door up trying to break it, so why should I give a shit if he doesn't want to hurt him. Clearly you fuckers would do anything to take him." Aomine said again, growling. He was pissed at how Himuro could claim Akashi did not want to hurt Kuroko, yet seemed to send two strange men to pick him up anyways. At all cost it seemed.   
Himuro sighed softly and shook his head. He pulled out a card holder from his breast pocket, sliding one out and holding it to Aomine. "Fine. Here is my card if Kuroko-san wants to come see Akashi-san. He really wants to meet his mate."

“Like hell! Fuck off.” Aomine spoke in anger, a vein popping out in his head. Aomine nor Kuroko liked that the omega was called Akashi’s ‘mate’. Kuroko did not belong to anyone. He was not marked nor was he some alpha’s possession. Aomine took the card and tore it into pieces, letting the two walk past. He did not care that their shoulders had bumped. He just went to the door and pulled his phone out to text Kuroko. Of course, before he finished his message, the door managed to open. 

"Aomine-kun.. thank you." Kuroko smiled gently, gesturing for him to enter the small apartment. Aomine signed and entered, rubbing his neck in frustration. He watched as Kuroko managed to jiggle the door back into place and relock it for the moment.

"It's no problem. They were harassing you and they clearly damaged the door." Aomine replied back, putting his hands in his pant pockets. “We’ll help you fix that after work, alright?” Kuroko smiles and nodded, then tilted his head a bit, noticing the tiger was not here.

“Where is Kagami-kun? I thought he said he would be coming.” Aomine gave a slightly frustrated look, shaking his head.

“He had an important meeting with your client. He had to take over your work for the last few days because this break was not planned.” He explained, crossing his arms this time and sighing heavily. “He cannot come to you at your beck and call. He isn’t your lover, right?” 

Kuroko stared at Aomine for a moment, then thought to himself. He was right. Ever since Kagami and him met, Kagami always went out of his way to take care of Kuroko. He knew Kagami was just treating him like a little brother, but others could see it the other way around. Aomine for example. Kagami liked Aomine and he was just getting in the way of their relationship possibly moving forwards. 

“I apologize Aomine-kun, I did not realise what strain I have been putting onto Kagami-kun. He is quite stubborn.” Kuroko bowed a bit. “Plus.. we are more like family than lovers.He already has someone special in mind.” Aomine sighed softly and ruffled his hair, giving him a small smile. In the back of his dumb head, he wondered who this special someone could be. He himself was not interested in betas or men, but he felt something for Kagami. He was special, despite his lack of feminine features.

“He likes to spoil you.. And you wouldn’t happen to know who this special person is, would you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned down to be face to face. Kuroko kept a straight face as he responded in a monotone voice.

“I won’t spill Kagami’s secret. What kind of best friend would I be?” He said, Aomine groaning in frustration. He pulled away and ran a hand across his face, then shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Alright alright. I have to head back to work now.. But please be careful. Those guys might come back after I go.” He said, “Call the police if they come again and use the pepper spray I gave you. I know you don’t like using it, but it is for your own good.” He said as he went to the door and unlocked it. He then tried to open the door, doing his best not to break it more than it was.

"I will Aomine-kun. Thank you and goodbye." Kuroko waved and watched him struggle to close the door, having to slam it shut somewhat. He sighed a little and would have to apologize to the neighbors later for all the noise. He went back to the door and locked everything up, using the chain. Luckily, it’s integrity was still there and it wasn’t damaged in the attempted break in and kidnapping. He ran a hand through his own hair and went back towards his bedroom. He was exhausted and decided he wanted to take a nap. This probably was not the best idea, considering what had happened ten minutes ago, but he needed a mental break. 

Kuroko laid down and pulled the covers over himself, setting his phone on his nightstand. He adjusted himself so he could stare at his plain white ceiling and think. His eyelids felt heavy as he stared, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt himself drift into a dream only to be suddenly awoken by his cell phone ringing. He groaned softly, reaching for it and checking who it was. When he read that the number was unknown, he groaned and declined it, setting his phone back where it was. He breathed softly, feeling the lull of sleep once more, only to be awoken again.

Declined. Not even a few seconds after, his phone rang again with the same unknown number. This time, he decided to answer it. At least he would be able to find out who was trying to get into contact with him.

"Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."

"Hello Kuroko-san. This is Akashi Seijuro." Tingles ran up his spine, his heart beating faster when Akashi spoke. He felt his body start to heat up, his stomach doing barrel rolls everytime a word came from the other side of the phone. He gulped softly and managed to speak in a calm and collected tone.

"Hello Akashi-kun. How may I help you?"

"I know you didn't have your heat.. I almost went into rut because of you. I don't know why but.. I feel a very strong connection. I would love to meet you again.." Akashi spoke earnestly, wanting to listen to his omega’s voice. He wanted to see Kuroko again.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun.. I have no wish to do the same. I have no intention of being marked or taken at this point in my life.” Kuroko spoke in a soft and gentle tone. Despite the pain he felt when he told Akashi this, he knew that is what he wanted to do and say. He spoke the truth and chose to be honest to Akashi. Yes, he was in his teens, but he knew the boy was capable of understanding. At least he hoped he would.

"That's so mean Tetsuya.. you know what we are. It's impossible to push away what you really are.. omega.." Kuroko shivered, cold sweat engulfing his body. He could hear the alpha understone in his voice. He did not understand why he was affected this much just by his voice. This had not happened before in his past, not with any alpha. Akashi scoffed on the other side of the phone. "Let's meet. This Saturday, twelve at Mew Mew Theme Park." He said, his tone demanding.

"O-okay.." Kuroko muttered softly, shaking a bit. That is all he was able to get out of his throat, his mind unable to reject his fated mate. He needed to end the call as soon as possible, quickly speaking a goodbye before he clicked the red button. He set his phone down to the side, hugging his knees. This was not okay. He did not want to go to this… date, but he had too. His alpha told him too.

“He is not my alpha..” He told himself, trying to take calming breaths. He was right, in a way. Akashi had not marked him so he was free from him. 

Akashi wanted Kuroko. It was a fact. It was absolute he would take his omega and live with him. To start a family with such a beautiful omega. He would have to confront his father about choosing Kuroko and to explain their situation. Of course, he was unsure if he would agree since he believed this fated pair ideal was completely fake and he would not take an omega who couldn’t control himself with three alphas in the room.

“No one can keep me from him.. Not even father.” He said to himself, his eye glinting a golden hue. Of course they would not stop him. He was absolute after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the week rolled around and Kuroko was nervous. He paced around his room, biting his nail as he stared at a few pairs of clothes laid out on the bed. One was more simplified, something he would wear if he was going out with friends. The other was a bit more flirty, but did not seem logical in an amusement park situation. He bit his nail in thought, crossing his arm over his stomach. He knew this was not a date he wanted to go to, considering his fated mate demanded he go. He also did not want to seem like he wanted to become mates, considering Akashi was in his senior year of high school and needed to figure out his future under the Akashi name. He was also struggling with the fact that going to an amusement park was dangerous for his health, especially rides that were intense mentally and physically.

Kuroko shook his head out of his thoughts and checked the time. Kagami should be there at any moment, so he should change right away. His outfit consisted of light blue skinny jeans, light colored Converse, a short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve shirt, and the thing he hated wearing the most;

His collar. 

His collar was a thick, black leather color that had a small lock to connect it around his neck. He never felt comfortable with the simplistic collars that could be easily torn off or bitten through, even those that did not have any sort of locking mechanism did not seem safe at all. He had this one specifically custom made to fit his wants and necessities. Although Kuroko spent the money on such a collar, he also did not wear it much at all. He disliked the statement this collar carried. He was an omega and had to be keeped like a pet to not be taken by any alphas. He ran his fingers over the rough material before his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He instantly lit up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal his tall redheaded friend.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko took his hand in excitement, practically dragging him inside. He had a question he was excited to ask in person. "How did asking go?" Kuroko looked up at his beta friend anxiously awaiting his response. 

"He said he would. A date. It's a date!" Kagami grinned, hugging and twirling Kuroko. "A date!" He repeated with a happy chuckle, hugging Kuroko tightly afterwards. Kuroko held on as he was swooped up, patting Kagami’s arms as he was squished gently in his embrace. 

"I can’t breath... “ Kuroko managed to mutter out, then was placed onto his feet. Kagami rubbed his neck in embracement, glancing away a little.   
“Sorry.. I got overly excited to tell you.” Kagami first heard the situation with Akashi telling Kuroko to go on a date with him. He tried to convince the omega to refuse, but the conversation ended up flipping to Kuroko convincing Kagami to ask Aomine on a date. That way, Kagami could be there if anything happened and he could enjoy himself in the process. Kuroko, in this situation, did not plan on putting any issues on Kagami today. He wanted him to enjoy himself and have fun.

“I'm so happy for you Kagami-kun. Please enjoy yourself with Aomine-kun. I won't overdue myself, I promise." Kuroko explained, tilting his head a little in the process. Kagami seemed a bit nervous, leaving Kuroko alone with Akashi and in the middle of a busy amusement park. He could get lost easily.

“Kuroko.. Alright alright. You’re prepared right? You have everything and you took your medicine?” Kagami spoke, as if he was a doting mother. Kuroko simply sighed and gave him a comforting smile and gently rubbed his arm.

“I did.. But remember, today is about you and Aomine-kun.” He said and patted his arm, grabbing a few things he needed, including a small messenger bag to bring extra items in. He looked towards Kagami as he opened the door. “We better go now or we will be late like Aomine-kun.” Kagami gave a soft chuckle at that and followed him out of the apartment. Their day will just get more interesting from there.

When the duo made it to “Mew Mew Amusement Park”, they waited outside under a tree for their partners to arrive. Surprisingly, Aomine showed up before Akashi. He grinned and waved when he saw the two, wrapping his arm around Kagami’s neck. 

“Yo. You two are early.” He teased a little and leaned in close to Kagami’s face. The red head turned as red as his hair, grunting and gently pushing him off to face him. 

“Well you’re surprisingly early Ahomine!” He retorted, making the other grunt and argue back. 

“What is that supposed to mean, Bakami!?” And from there, they seemed to bicker like they were little kids, attracting the attention of other park guests waiting to enter. Kuroko quickly stepped in to break up the conflict, jabbing their sides quickly and shooting a quick, monotone response.

“Please stop bickering like a married couple and go enjoy your date.” They both blushed and stuttered, then agreed. Kagami rubbed his side and was about to say something, but with a sharp look from Kuroko, Kagami smiled and headed to the ticket counter with Aomine. Kuroko took a deep breath and adjusted himself on the bench. With the two strong men gone, he was left alone and with some of the attention turned to him. Not everyone cared for Omegas. Not everyone believed they could do things other than beg for sex and to be mated. Some people did not care that their comments could hurt someone else, omega or not.

"Poor Omega… I wonder if he was abandoned by those guys..” 

"How pitiful… I wonder who he is waiting for.”

"A male omega? How disgusting. Why isn't it at a brothel yet."

Kuroko rubbed his arm in nervousness and checked his phone. His partner was late by twenty minutes. Would Akashi stand him up? I was an omega with no status, but somewhere in his mind, he doubted the boy would do such a thing. He adjusted himself once again, taking a look around the crowd. No bright red hair to be seen. His heart seemed to ache at the thought of being abandoned by Akashi, despite them not being a couple. He closed his eyes, his hand moving from his arm to his chest as he thought to himself. Thoughts that clouded his judgement and his self worth… 

“Does Akashi-kun affect me that much?” He asked himself, his hand clenching at his shirt. 

“I apologize Kuroko-san.” Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts and looked over. Akashi had a small, apologetic smile on his lips. “I did not expect to be delayed, I hope you can forgive my tardiness.” He said, holding his hand out for Kuroko to take. Kuroko blinked a bit and shook his head, standing on his own despite the kind gesture Akashi made.

“It’s alright. I am just glad it is tardiness rather than being stood up by the one who had asked me out in the first place.” He told him, noticing the slight disappointment in Akashi’s face when his hand was not taken. “I’m sorry Akashi-kun, but we probably should make our physical contact to the minimum. I rather not go into heat in front of all these people.” 

“I understand, although I am a bit disappointed.” Akashi nodded as Kuroko began to lead the way to the ticket counter. Kuroko decided to pay for the two, telling Akashi he had to pay because he was the adult between the two. Akashi was embarrassed, realizing this notion and allowed his omega to pay for things. For him, it was a bit embarrassing considering he was the Alpha and from a well off family. 

When they made it inside, Kuroko turned to look at Akashi and tilted his head a little. “What would you like to do first, Akashi-kun?” Akashi looked at him and thought, then shrugged a little. Personally, he had never been to an amusement park in his life so he did not know what to do first. He knew there were different kinds of rides and he was most excited to do a roller coaster, but he also did not want this to be all about his first experience in such a place. He was here on a date with Kuroko Tetsuya, his future husband.

“Anything you want to do.” He said with a small and charming smile, tilting his own head a little to mimic Kuroko in a way. Kuroko stared for a moment in thought, then asked a simple question.

“Have you ever been to an amusement park before?” Kuroko watched Akashi’s reaction, how his eyes seemed to widen slightly in surprise; his ruby eyes looking off to the side for a moment only to return to having eye contact; and how his ears turned a slight red in embarrassment. 

“I have not.. I apologize, but I asked you to come to this park under a whim. I did not specifically plan our date here because I knew the park personally.” He said, hands gently patting against each other. Kuroko thought the idea of Akashi not going out and doing fun and exciting things with his friends as sad. It reminded him a bit when he was stuck not being able to do the simplest things, especially when he was basically forced to stop playing basketball due to his health. Kuroko gave a small smile, taking the step to take Akashi’s hand.

“Then let’s make this the best date ever.” He said and began to pull him towards the carnival portion of the amusement park. 

Kuroko and Akashi had a fun time together. They would take turns picking and choosing what they wanted to try or do. Akashi was able to experience “commoner” food such as hot dogs from a hot dog stand, cheap ice cream, fresh caramel corn, cotton candy, and much more. He was able to do different games and was able to show Kuroko he could do them all, getting the best prizes for his omega. Kuroko was a bit jealous at the skill level Akashi showed at the games, especially the basketball throwing one. By the time they got there though, it seemed a pair had already gone through and won the top two prizes. Kuroko would simply chuckle and explain to Akashi his best friends were definitely the cause. Soon, they moved onto the different attractions. They first tried the haunted house, which did not really scare either of them. Kuroko had a harder time stopping Akashi from punching one of the workers for touching Kuroko and scaring him slightly. They then moved onto a magic show, which Akashi was thrilled to watch and wanted to see how the tricks were done. He definitely wanted to come back again and hopefully go to other magic shows in the future. They also did a few “kiddy” rides to ease Akashi into the rides and for Kuroko, to keep the stress level down. Kuroko definitely thought it was amusing to see Akashi sitting next to a bunch of little kids on a spinny ride. His face was definitely amusing at how serious he was during the whole ride, trying to cover his excitement in the midst of screaming and laughing children. 

Akashi stared up at the roller coaster. He was excited, his eyes shining with happiness and excitement. Kuroko smiled as he observed how Akashi acted. This.. was a side he had not seen at all. He was enjoying it and failed to realize what line they were in. Kuroko couldn’t say anything as he was pulled into the seat next to Akashi. He gulped softly, staring at the cart they were in. He was told to buckle and he did, his hands shaking as he tightened the belt. It was too late. The protective people holders closed and locked them into the cart. He grabbed one side tightly, but his other hand was taken by Akashi before he could grip the other side. He looked over at the smile and the faint smell of his fated mate made him more relaxed than he was. 

“It’s okay to be nervous Kuroko-san. I’m right here with you.” Akashi said as the train of carts began to move. Kuroko squeezed his hand and nodded, turning to look forwards as the alpha did. He would be fine. Just fine.

Kuroko covered his mouth and barfed into the toilet in the public restroom. He managed to make it after being let off of the roller coaster and away from Akashi. He put his hands on his forehead, his entire body shaking. He could hear his heart pounding in his head at a fast rate. This was not good. Not only did he leave his date at the roller coaster to carry all their prizes, he felt like collapsing at any moment. He opened his fanny pack and looked at his phone, then sighed, putting it back. He couldn’t call Kagami. He was on his date and having fun. He could not rely on him every time something came up. He jumped a bit as he heard AKashi’s voice call out to him in a worried tone. 

“Kuroko-san.. Are you okay?” He asked him, awkwardly standing outside of the stalls. He did not know which one Kuroko was in, so he was helplessly standing there with a bunch of prizes and a couple bags. He jumped when the door opened, revealing a sickly looking Kuroko. This made Akashi’s stomach drop. It was because he did not think to ask if he was okay with big rides. He just assumed Kuroko was fine with them despite the signs he was shown.

“I apologize Akashi-kun, but I should probably go home.. I’m not feeling well.” Kuroko rubbed his stomach, going over to Akashi and taking some of the prizes. 

“Let me take you home Kuroko-san.” Akashi suggested. Kuroko did not want to impose, but going with Akashi would be the best idea. Kagami was his ride and was currently on a date. 

“Yes please. I would greatly appreciate it.” Kuroko said with a small smile. From there, Akashi helped Kuroko through the park and out the exit. He called his driver, then sat Kuroko down onto a bench. Kuroko looked and felt exhausted, his head bobbing up and down with efforts to stay awake. He was usually careful enough to not be over stimulated so he was not used to being this exhausted. He did not even realize he was placed into the limo with Akashi. He simply leaned against the young man, taking in his scent. The scent was relaxing and had a hint of luxury to the smell. Odd, but Kuroko did not mind in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry for ruining our day..” Kuroko whispered into his own soft breathing. Akashi gently brushed Kuroko’s bangs to the side, watching as the omega gradually fell asleep. 

“Shh.. rest now.” Akashi spoke softly, his thoughts wondering why Kuroko was so exhausted and sick from the one ride. He really wanted to know, but he did not want to ruin the day they had with an uncomfortable topic. For now, he would take him back to his apartment and watch over him until the beta comes to check on Kuroko. He enjoyed today and doing this was the least he could do for his mate who did his best to show Akashi a normal time, free from his family’s name. Free from his father’s constant watch. Free from being an heir. He was just a normal alpha on a date with his omega.


End file.
